Fitting In
Caved In The boy was led into a cave by the woman, holding her hand throughout the entire walk, but inside, there was nothing, it was just a small and empty cave. The boy looked around, seeing the walls and ceiling being cracked, with water dripping from the ceiling, most likely snow melting in the cracks. "Alright, someone open it, will ya?" The woman asked from the other people with her. Several men walked over to the end of the gave, pulling away a large boulder, revealing a passage way, to which everyone went through, closing it with the boulder after entering. Deeper within the cave, there were many people, with the light being given by torches hung on the walls, it appeared much like the inside of a pub, even appearing to have a pub in it. Many men and women too sat in several tables together. Suddenly, the woman was stopped by a man "Who is this? Who did you just bring in?" The man asked the woman, sounding irritated. "Don't worry, it's just a kid, we found him outside in the snow, so we brought 'em back here" The woman replied to the man, however, the boy continued to look around, not understanding much of what they were saying anyway, as he noticed the white haired woman from before, glaring at him, as he hid behind the blonde woman. "We already have enough mouths to feed, we don't need another!" The man shouted at the woman. "But he's a kid! Kids don't eat that much! Right, kiddo?" The woman looked over at the boy, who was hiding behind her from the other woman, appearing frightened by her "Hey, kid, you okay?" The woman asked, noticing the white haired woman glaring at him "Hey! Rhea, quit it! Yer scarin' the poor fella!" The woman said to Rhea, who simply walked away in response. "Don't be scared, kid, she might look scary but she....actually, yeah, no, she's scary, I'm terrified of her" The woman said to the boy. "Ugh, fine...he can stay, but he's your responsibility, got it? You too, Rhea!" The man said, calling for Rhea, who turned around to face him with an irritated expression on her face "You found him both, but neither of you do much, so you take care of him! Make sure he doesn't cause any troubles either" The man said, walking away. Rhea sighed walking away "I guess it can't be helped..." Rhea's said to herself, walking away. Later, deeper into the cave, there was a dinning room, with several large tables and people sitting around it, with food being served to each person. The boy sat next to the blonde woman, looking over at his food. "Go on, eat. It's bacon!" The woman exclaimed, giving the boy his fork. "....." The boy looked at the fork curiously, poking its tips. "No, that's not how...." The woman tried to explain to the boy. "You eat with it" Rhea said, sitting next to the boy "Look" Rhea grabbed the boy's hand that held the fork, and stabbed a piece of bacon with it "Now, just take off these bandages and eat, boy". The boy slightly removed the bandages from his mouth, biting the bacon and swallowing, appearing rather pleased with the taste "Finish up the rest, too. You look like you haven't ate in ages" Rhea said to the boy, proceeding to eat her own food. Ira A while had passed, and everyone went to their beds, as the boy stood in the middle, while the woman walked over to him "I'm gonna go to sleep now, I suggest you go take a bath before you sleep. Don't worry, everyone already took a bath, so don't worry about being seen" The woman said, walking over to her bed and falling flat on her face into the pillow. The boy walked into the bathes, though they resembles a hotspring more than anything else. As he went into the waters, with only his head sticking out. Turning around to face Rhea, who was also in the bath with him. "....Well, this is awkward" Rhea said in a rather casual tone, yet the boy didn't appear to be affected much, simply glaring at her, appearing rather emotionless infact "Uh...Look, kid, I guess I should apologize about sticking a gun against your forehead today, we've just had a problem last time we took in a stranger, but I guess she was right, you are just a kid after all" Rhea said to the boy, apologizing to him. The boy continued to glare at Rhea, getting a bit closer to her "Something the matter, kid?" Rhea asked the boy, as he nonchalantly poked her breast "....Ya mind?" Rhea said to the boy. "....Soft..." The boy said, the first word he said to this point, as Rhea looked at him. "You...never knew your mother, did you?" Rhea asked the boy, who tilted his head as he looked at her. "...Mo-....mother...?" The boy was confused as to what she meant, answering her question as well. "....C'mere" Rhea said to the boy, turning him around "I'll wash your back for ya" Rhea said, noticing he went in still wearing his clothes "....You're...new to this, ain'tcha?" Rhea sighed, taking off the boy's clothes, and washing his back when she finished. "So, got a name? Anythin'?" Rhea asked the boy as she washed his back. "Name...?" The boy replied, sounding just as confused when she asked him about his mother. "...So, that's how it is, eh?" Rhea said, turning the boy around, raising his head by his chin with her hand "You know, I once knew a guy who had a similar eye color to yours. Golden and all that, probably the first person I could leginimtaely care about" Rhea said to the boy, as she stood up, walking out of the bath. "C'mon, Ira, I'll dry you and give you something to wear" Rhea said, calling the boy. "I-...Ira...?" The boy asked, confused towards what Rhea said. "I need to call you something, so, Ira's a start, right?" Rhea said to the boy, deciding to call him Ira. Ira, the boy, was pulled out of the bath by Rhea, then was dried by her with a towel "Don't move! Makes me harder for me to clean you up". Later, Rhea wore a tank top, and panties, while Ira wore what looked more like a girl's pajamas, rather than a boy's, being pink with rabbit heads decorated on it, yet still keeping the bandages on his face. "There, better, ain't it?" Rhea said to Ira, extending her hand to him, to which Ira grabbed her hand "Now, let's go to bed, I'm tired" Rhea said, as Rhea put Ira down in his own bed, while she slept in the bed right next to him "If anything happens, tell me, like a bug, or a nightmare...or a boogeyman" Rhea said to Ira. As Rhea closed her eyes, she suddenly felt something next to her, openning her eyes and seeing Ira, peacefully slipping next to her "....Oh, god, he's gonna be a mama's boy..." Rhea whispered to herself "Not that I really mind that..." Rhea thought to herself, closing her eyes, and falling asleep. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Fairy Tail: Vice Category:Storyline